


Next Steps

by entranym



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entranym/pseuds/entranym
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around the early years of starting a family.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson
Series: Parenthood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not even my house considering I'm still paying the mortgage.
> 
> I am by no means a good writer. I am but a simple procrastinating student.
> 
> Like with the first Parenthood story, this first part is roughly in order. But there's no promises when it comes to any future chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy!

****

* * *

**  
Scare**

Gwendolyn Tennyson looked down at her watch. The next three minutes were going to be the longest of her life.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She was closer to forty than twenty for god's sake. What was she even thinking?

That was the problem. She _wasn't_ thinking.

The moment Ben's lips touched hers her brain stopped functioning. From then on, she was running fully on years' worth of pent up sexual frustration and repressed feelings.

They could raise another kid, right? It wouldn't be so bad. Kenny would love to have a little brother or sister.

Grandpa Max would love to have another great-grandchild.

Carl and Sandra would…

Oh god what would they tell his parents?

What would they tell _her_ parents?

What would they even think of her being pregnant?

It took them over a decade to warm up to the idea of her "throwing her life away to play superhero."

It took another year for them to respect her decision to help Ben raise Kenny.

They'll just consider her having his baby as her tripling down on -

The timer went off.

Gwendolyn looked at the little white stick.

One pink line. She exhaled, sliding down the wall.

"Oh, thank god."

* * *

**MIL 2**

Sandra crept back out of the house as quickly as possible. In doing that she may or may not have slammed the front door. Who can really say? All that aside, there were bigger things to focus on. They were together. Like _together_ , together. She was going to get more grand babies.

Sandra couldn't even try to hide her excitement as she got back in the car. She handed her grandson the almost forgotten Mr. Snuggles. Carl looked at her curiously.

"Everything good, Hun?" She squealed.

"Better than good, Sweetheart. _Excellent_." He continued to look at her for a couple of seconds before turning back ahead, starting the car.

"Whatever you say."

Another giggle escaped her lips.

**Little Sister**

Four-year-old Kenny Tennyson wanted a little sister. This was a well-known fact. He made it clear to anyone who would listen. Much to his parents' dismay.

When he told grandpa Carl and Grandma Sandy they laughed. Then his Grandma gave him her biggest smile.

" _I want you to get a little sister, too."_

Telling his other grandparents did not go so well. Grandma Natalie's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head! And Grandpa Frank forgot how to drink his coffee.

When he told great-Grandpa Max he just smiled and ruffled his hair.

Whenever he reminded his parents his dad would smile funny at his mom. His mom would make her own funny face right back. Then she would kiss the top of Kenny's head and say the same three words she always did.

" _Maybe someday, kiddo."_

Someday was taking way too long.

* * *

**The Ring**

Natalie Tennyson sat in a waiting room, absentmindedly flipping through a wedding magazine from last season. Every now and again she would catch her daughter wearing a ring on her left ring finger. And for some reason it unnerved her.

Whenever Gwendolyn caught her or anyone else glancing at it, she quickly hid it. Like staring at it too long would reveal a long-kept secret. However, whenever Natalie caught Gwendolyn eyeing it, she looked practically giddy. Was she engaged? No. That was impossible. When would she even find the time to meet someone? She spent all her time either playing superhero or house with...

She abruptly closed the magazine and dropped it back in the basket.

* * *

**Announcement**

Kenny couldn't sleep. Or maybe refused to sleep was more accurate. He didn't like this thing adults called bedtime. Whose bright idea was it anyway? Probably a mean adult that didn't want kids to have any fun.

He'd exhausted his top tier tactics hours ago. There would be no more bedtime stories, snacks, or glasses of water tonight.

It was time for his last-ditch effort. He stood in front of his dad's bedroom door. He meant no offense to his dad, but really, he wanted his mom. She always seemed to be here, though. He was about to knock when he heard them talking.

"Come on, _Gwendolyn_. Would having a little baby around really be that bad?"

Kenny heard his mom make a weird noise. Was she hurt?

"Benjamin Tennyson, stop it." She giggled.

A baby. Maybe a _girl_ baby. A little sister! Kenny couldn't believe it. He was going to get a sister!

He ran back to his room. He had a lot of work to do.

...

Kenny was bouncing in his seat. His whole family was going to be here any minute.

His mom eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you need to go potty, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm excited!" He gave his mom his biggest smile.

"About what?"

"Can't tell. It's a secret." She eyed him for a few more seconds before returning his smile.

"Okay, kiddo."

When great-Grandpa Max finally arrived, Kenny was practically bursting at the seams.

"Everyone, listen! I have something to tell you."

The whole room went quiet, everyone giving their full attention to the five-year-old.

"My mommy is going to have a baby!"

The silence got impossibly quieter.

* * *

**Revelation**

At first Natalie swore she was going crazy. That she only thought she saw Ben peck her daughter's ear as they cleaned the kitchen after dinner. That she was only imagining the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. That Gwendolyn's bed looked _exactly_ the same as it had the last time she visited because her daughter was just that much of a perfectionist.

Then there was the laundry room incident. Natalie was sure a blood vessel burst the moment she saw them. _Heard_ them.

" _I miss you."_ Ben had held Gwendolyn's face in his hands. Affectively halting her process of folding Kenny's clothes.

" _Ben... We live together. You see me every day."_

" _You know what I mean."_ He ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

She _quivered_.

" _Let's go to bed early tonight..."_

At that Natalie spun on her heel. Never in her life did she think she would regret something as benign as going to get a clean shirt for her grandson. Frank didn't even have the decency to look shocked when she told him after they left.

The bastard _already_ knew.

* * *

**On the Low**

Max Tennyson eyed his adult grandchildren in the rearview mirror. They sat on either side of the RV's small table, leaning over a slew of papers that took up most of it. Ben slammed a finger down on one of them.

"Gwendolyn, I'm telling you this is the best plan." The woman in question scoffed, crossing her arms. He only called her by her preferred name when he was trying hard to make a point. She placed a finger on a different paper.

"No, Ben. _This_ is the best one." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are impossible." She rolled her eyes. Max sighed but said nothing.

Times like this he found it hard to believe they weren't still children. Against his better judgment he glanced at them again. Now, they were reasoning like people their age should. Gwendolyn was even running a hand down the side of Ben's face. Max grinned.

They thought they were keeping their latest relationship development a secret. In reality the whole family knew. Everyone was just waiting for them to come clean, which didn't seem like it would be anytime soon.

They were scared. No. Worried about how their parents and Max would take the news. Sure, they were in their late thirties and had a child of their own. Not to mention unparalleled records as heroes. Still. This was their family. Their _son's_ family. They didn't want to mess anything up.

Max took one final look at them. He figured now was a good enough time as any to make their load a little lighter. He cleared his throat, causing them to jump apart.

"You know..." he met their eyes in the mirror. "If you guys ever need some privacy so you can kiss and make up you can go in the back."

Yep. Their faces were priceless.

* * *

**Revelation 2**

Just like the rest of the family, Frank had had some suspicions concerning his daughter and nephew after Kenny's little announcement. But they were only that. Suspicions. What ifs. The kind of thoughts that were unfounded and never stayed in the front of his mind for long.

Then Carl called.

" _...yeah. Sandra is sure they're together."_

" _Oh."_

That was going to take some time to get used to. The tone in his brother's voice told him he wasn't alone. Still, they both knew this wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in the Tennyson family. And it definitely wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**The Bet**

Natalie figured it was a miracle that she wasn't dead yet. Between finding out the latest development in her daughter's love life and everyone else's acceptance of it she was sure her heart stopped at least twice. But now this? This would definitely do her in.

"Oh, come on, Natalie. It's harmless." Sandra giggled as she counted the money.

"You can join in if you want." Carl smiled at her.

She wrinkled her nose. "No. Thank you."

Carl and Sandra's involvement wasn't surprising. But Frank, and Max? What had gotten into everyone? They needed to find a way to fix this not put money down on when it would blow up in their faces. Her concerns were anything but mutual.

Sandra couldn't wait for Gwendolyn and Ben to not only come clean but get _married_. Max just kept an all-knowing smirk on his face whenever the topic came up. And Frank and Carl kept brainstorming about hypothetical summer trips with Kenny and "hopefully" one or two more grandchildren.

Natalie pinched her nose with a sigh.

She really should be used to the weird by now.

* * *

**Photograph**

Max Tennyson ran his hands down his face. He did not mean for this to happen. If he'd known, he'd have taken the picture down. Maybe he should have never put it up in the first place. He sighed, looking over at it. A messy haired Kenny sporting a tooth missing grin stared back at him. His face softened into a smile. He couldn't blame Wes. No. He would have done the same thing. If only he'd known it was Kai. If only Ben mentioned…

He stood up. Thinking about this wasn't going to solve anything. What was done is done. He just hoped everyone would make sure Kenny's best interest was their priority.

* * *

**Off**

Ben Tennyson stared at his wife from across the table. Something wasn't right. She'd gotten very snippy lately. Well...snippier than usual. Her mood was on a nonstop random rotation. Twenty minutes ago, he found her crying in the kitchen. Why? Because the eggs in the fridge didn't get a chance to become chickens. Now here she was happily listening to Kenny go on and on about how he got to the latest level of a video game.

Ben was about to just let it go and chalk everything up to the "mysteries of women" when the unthinkable happened. Gwendolyn asked Grandpa Max to bring over food. Food he _cooked._

" _I'm just really craving some marinated mill worms today."_

Ben didn't waste any more time. He immediately called Max back. He didn't know when, how, or why but someone had switched his wife out with an absolutely terrible imposter.

...

Max Tennyson arrived at his grandchildren's home with his daughter in law and a pot of worms in tow. From what Ben told him over the phone, there was a good chance Sandra might be of some help. He would have contacted Natalie too if the whole situation wouldn't be the death of her. Ben swung open the front door in a panic.

"I've locked Kenny away in his room. We need to hurry and find out what this imposter knows so we ca-"

Max cut him off with a hand on his shoulder and an earnest smile.

"Gwendolyn is fine Ben. Though it's probably best if Kenny stays out of earshot for a while." Ben looked at his grandfather dumbfounded for a second before registering his mother's presence. Sandra walked past the two men towards her niece folding dish towels in the kitchen. She placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Gwendolyn? How are you, sweetie?" She turned to her aunt, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Aunt Sandra. It's just...something doesn't _feel_ right." Sandra nodded knowingly. She took one of her niece's hands in her own, guiding her down the hall in the direction of the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Not the spare one Gwendolyn pretended was hers when they had family over. Ben gulped.

What the hell was going on?

...

Sandra closed the door behind them and took a look around. Now that she knew what was going on all the little clues became glaringly obvious. Gwendolyn sat on the bed and wiped her eyes. Sandra sighed sympathetically. She could tell this situation had snuck up on her. Taking a seat next to her, she gripped her niece's hand again.

"Do you want me to call your mother?" Gwendolyn vigorously shook her head.

"I can't let her see me like this." Sandra ran a thumb over her hand.

"You know what this is. Don't you?" Gwendolyn nodded, not looking up from her lap. Sandra gave her a soft smile.

"Good. At least one adult in this house has common sense." She smirked, leaning in. "Ben thinks you're an imposter."

Gwendolyn laughed despite herself.

"I kind of feel like one." Sandra moved her hand up to her niece's long hair, stroking it soothingly.

"Well, with any luck this weirdness you're feeling will only last for the first few months. After that your main concerns will be the ever-present heartburn and steadily losing the ability to bend over." Gwendolyn gave her aunt a small smile.

"Thank you." Sandra pulled her to her chest, wrapping her arms around her.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

...

They stayed like that for a while before Sandra decided to ask the question she had been sitting on since she got there.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" She felt Gwendolyn tense in her arms.

"I don't know. I haven't even taken a test yet." Sandra hummed in understanding. When the symptoms were this obvious a plus sign or two horizontal lines were only a formality. A formality that made everything feel more real. For many women it was hard to face that. Especially if they hadn't plan on being in this situation.

Sandra squeezed her niece's shoulders.

"Do you want to take one now?" She felt more than saw Gwendolyn nod in response.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready."

...

Ben sat on his couch, strumming his fingers impatiently. Max sat beside him nursing a bowl of what he considered food. Ben stood up and started to pace. He just couldn't take it anymore. For all he knew Grandpa Max was wrong and that really was a dangerous stranger in there with his defenseless mother. He turned in the direction of his bedroom but once again Max's hand found his shoulder.

"That might not be the best idea champ." Ben pinched his nose before proceeding anyway, Max's hand sliding off.

"I'm going to just take the risk on this one."

He quickly made it to the door and opened it. There in the bathroom doorway stood the two women. They looked up. Both utterly surprised with tears in their eyes. Before Ben could ask if whatever was going on with Gwendolyn was contagious, he noticed a familiar looking small white stick in her hands.

_Oh_.

Realization hit him like a bus.

* * *

**Official 2**

Sandra sat in her son and niece's living room with the rest of the Tennyson clan. She bounced a leg, struggling to contain her excitement. No one said anything but this was strangely reminiscent of their thanksgiving dinner two years prior. Only her and Max knew how much though. She hadn't even told Carl about what she found out during her last visit. She knew he would run and tell Frank. Then Natalie would find out. And that just couldn't happen. At least not yet.

Ben and Gwendolyn stood in front of them, nervous looks plastered on their faces. Sandra could tell her niece was starting to show. She hid it well by wearing looser tops. Tops she'd never be seen in otherwise. Ben cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Gwendolyn and I have an announcement..." He grabbed one of her hands as she touched her stomach with the other.

"We're pregnant." She finished.

Sandra couldn't contain herself anymore. She ran up to hug the two. Max leaned back in his seat with a content smile. Carl and Frank's shocked expressions quickly changed to pure joy. They were getting that second grandchild sooner than they expected. Natalie sat on the couch, motionless, mouth agape. Not only did she not see this coming, she was also out fifty bucks.

* * *

**Dilemma**

Gwendolyn Tennyson paced the length of her living room. She worried a nail between her teeth. Then quickly stopped when she remembered how expensive they were. Goddamn Kai Green.

"Maybe we should hear her out." She jumped. Ben had all but materialized out of thin air behind her. He handed her a cup with a gentle smile. She took a sip, then made a face.

_Ginger_. She hated it. A calloused hand gently brushed her cheek.

"I know it's not good, but the doctor said it was the best kind for you to drink." She sighed, putting the cup down. Leave it to Ben to pick now to finally improve his listening skills. She looked him in the eyes. Lost. He wasn't the only one acting out of character today.

"I don't know what we should do, Ben." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing his chin on the crown of her head.

"Neither do I."

* * *

**The Call**

Kai Green got to the phone on the third ring. It was Ben. Immediately her heart sped up. This was it. This would be the call that would change her life. His voice cut through her thoughts.

"...we've decided a quick meeting will be okay."

_We?_ It didn't matter. He said yes! She was finally going to see how their child was doing. Maybe if it went well her parents and grandparents could meet him. She grinned into the receiver.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me, my family-" He cut her off.

"Kenneth's mother and I decided it's best to take things slow and follow his lead on this..."

_His mother?_

"...that means no talk about family or anything that could allude to you being his birth mother." She heard Ben let out a sigh on the other end.

"He doesn't know his mother adopted him and we don't plan on telling him for some time." _Oh._ It all makes sense now.

Ben found someone. Their child had a real mother. He didn't have a clue about who she was or what she had done. He wasn't missing her. She expected the realization to hurt. It didn't. She only felt lighter.

"Okay. I understand."

* * *

**Meeting**

Kai Green never expected to be doing this. Then again, she also never expected herself to get knocked up or leave her one-month old infant with a rookie plumber and call it a day. But here she was seven years later. Standing on the front porch of her child's father's home. Before she could knock the door opened.

Ben's cousin Gwen stood in the doorway. Long hair cascading over her shoulders. She looked good, but tired. Kai smiled gingerly.

"Hey, Gwen. I didn't expect to see you today. Is Ben around?" The other woman gave her a small smile.

"Hello. Actually, I go by Gwendolyn now. Ben is in the back getting Kenneth ready." Gwendolyn stepped to the side welcoming her in. "You can take a seat wherever."

Kai glanced around the entry way and living room before sitting. There were photos everywhere. Of Kenneth, Ben, and surprisingly, Gwendolyn. Glancing over her shoulder the red head made her way to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Kai nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Gwendolyn returned to the living room area with two cups of tea. She placed one in front of her.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but I didn't feel right not bringing you at least some tea." Kai thanked her picking up the cup and taking a sip.

"Mmm. Ginger?" Gwendolyn smiled placing her own cup down.

"It's the only kind I've been able to drink for months." Kai waited for her to expound on why, but she didn't. On Gwendolyn's left ring finger were what looked like an engagement ring and wedding band.

"I see you got married. Congratulations." The redhead faltered before drinking from her cup. Upon placing it down she smiled up at her.

"Thank you."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kai saw something flash in her eyes. "Or lady?" She quickly added.

Still Gwendolyn didn't respond. She only traced the rim of her cup with her finger.

"Mommy!" Kai looked up with a start. An energetic child that looked like a mix of her father at that age and Ben jumped onto Gwendolyn's lap.

"Careful, Kenny. You need to be gentle with your mother, remember?" Wait. Ben's strong voice came from behind her. She turned around to see him smiling over at the other two. Kenneth...Kenny rolled his eyes before sitting up.

"Yes! I remember. I need to be extra, extra gentle so my sister doesn't get hurt." That's what it took for Kai to notice how Gwendolyn touched her slightly protruding stomach or how there was a band matching hers on Ben's left ring finger. He finally looked at her, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Kai, I'm glad you could make it today." She nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." He turned his gaze to Kenny and gestured for him to come over.

"Kenny, I'd like you to meet someone." The little boy looked at her curiously. "This is Ms. Green. She's an old friend of your mother and I."

Kenny gave her a shy smile and stuck his hand out to her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Ms. Green." She couldn't help but grin as she took his small hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Kenny."

**Part 1: End**


End file.
